Marriage Among Ice
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa summons Anna to her ice palace for a special purpose, one that Anna is curious about. When Elsa reveals the reason Anna is here, the young princess is met with a beautiful surprise, both in person... and later that night in their bedroom. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff/Smut, G!p Elsa)


On top of the tallest peak in the kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna climbed off her horse and stood on top of the mountain, looking out at her city, miles down the snowy path behind her. She was wearing her winter outfit, or rather, her new winter outfit that her friend Kristoff had bought her the previous Christmas.

It was a simple blue outfit, a long dress coat and a small woolly hat with fur lining the collar. Anna's only regret was that this new dress of hers didn't have a cape like her old one, but knowing her sister Elsa, with her beautiful capes, she'd pale in comparison to her.

As she tied up her horse on a small wooden pole she and Elsa had placed there some time ago, Anna looked up and saw the immense structure of her sister's ice palace. The palace was massive, even bigger than when Elsa had first created it. The queen had expanded it greatly since reuniting with Anna, turning it into a home away from home for herself and her sister.

Anna then made her way up the massive staircase that led to the castle's immense front doors, walking slowly as to not slip up. Elsa's ice wasn't very slippery, but Anna had fallen over on it many times before now, much to Elsa's amusement.

She then wondered why Elsa had summoned her there that day. She hadn't found Elsa in their bed when she woke up, nor had she been to any of the meetings she infrequently held with her advisors. Then later that afternoon, a note ended up under her door, from Elsa inviting her to the ice palace. For what reason, Anna had no clue.

When she reached the door of the palace, she held out her mittened hand and gently knocked on it twice, in the same rhythm that she had done all those years ago when Elsa had sealed herself away. Within moments, the door opened up instantly and Anna stepped inside.

The inside of Elsa's palace was a strange place. Despite being on the top of a mountain, Anna could not feel the cold around her. Instead, she felt a slight pleasant warmth, one that tingled her spine just a little. She took off her hat, looking around curiously.

"Elsa?" She called out aloud to the sister she knew was in the structure somewhere. "Are you here? It's me, Anna! I got your message!"

There wasn't a reply for a few seconds, which made the young princess slightly worry. Had she come all this way to see a sister who wasn't even there?

Suddenly, in that moment, Anna looked up at the balcony of the palace's main chamber, seeing a beautiful angel step out into the light. It was Elsa, wearing her stunningly beautiful ice dress, it sparkling in the light that radiates around the palace.

She smiled down at her sister, making her way down the steps with a sense of eagerness, beaming with joy. "Anna!" She cheered, before hugging her sister tightly.

Anna sighed, wrapping her arms around Elsa, before pulling back a little and giving her sister-lover a kiss on her cool, full lips. "I knew you were here."

"You didn't think I'd keep you waiting would I?" Elsa remarked, the queen smirking at her little sister.

"Well I did get a little worried there," Anna admitted, shyly blushing in front of her amazing stunning sister. For the longest time, Anna and she had shared a deep bond, but only a few months ago had Anna realised that bond was deeper than just sisterly friendship.

Elsa was the perfect woman in the world, the woman who would do anything for her. She cared for her, made her smile, cheer her up even when she herself was feeling sad. Elsa was amazing and Anna had fallen in love with her all of these years.

She'd been worried that Elsa would probably think she was sick. I mean, loving her own sister?! That was crossing so many boundaries and ethics, but to Anna's surprise, Elsa was happy with it. More than happy, as she had been having similar feelings for years.

Their love bloomed and they received no hate for their relationship. After all, who would dare interrupt the beauty that was true love?

The older queen then cupped Anna's cheeks, grinning at her, before giving her a soft Eskimo kiss. "It always makes my day to see your adorable little face." She then held her hands. "Anna, you did come alone like I requested yes?"

"Yes, I did, well I brought my horse, but Kristoff said he'd take her home if I was gonna be staying the night with you," Anna explained. "I am staying the night right?"

"Most likely," Elsa told her sister. "I suppose you would like to know what I summoned you here for."

"Is it a romantic weekend away from the city?" Anna inquired, making her best guess. "Because I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Oh it's that," Elsa answered. "But it's also so much more." She smirked. "The reason I called you here, my dear little sister... is because we're going to get married." The way she said those words, it made Anna's heart skip a beat.

The princess blushed softly. "M-Married?" She stuttered, wanting to confirm what Elsa was saying was the truth.

Her sister nodded, before getting down on one knee before her sister, gazing into her eyes with love. She then held out the palm of her hand, icy sparkles and swirls crystallizing into the shape of a beautiful ring. "Princess Anna... will you do the honour of marrying me?" She asked in a rather formal voice.

Anna's eyes widened with surprise, before her mind finally formed an answer on the tip of her tongue. With an eager jump of her two feet, she grinned at Elsa. "Yes!" She cheered, taking the ring from her hand and taking off her mittens to slide the ring onto her finger.

She then looked straight at Elsa as the blonde stood up, hugging her tightly and warmly again. "Oh gosh yes! Of course Elsa! Of course, I'll marry you!"

Elsa smiled, happy that Anna had said yes, as she knew she would. "That's good... because I want to marry you right here and right now."

"N-now?" Anna stuttered slightly.

"Well, I didn't want you to bother you with some gaudy ceremony with over a dozen people staring at us. I wanted our marriage to be between us, intimate and personal." She smiled. "I've been preparing it all for us this morning."

"Wow..." Anna shyly blushed. "I guess that makes sense." She squealed. "But we're getting married!"

Her sister giggled, holding her close. "Yes, we are, my beautiful little princess."

As the thought of their upcoming filled Anna's mind, the princess then presented Elsa with another question. "Elsa... can I ask one small favour of you? A teensy little favour?"

Elsa nodded. "You may ask me anything you desire, my love."

"Well um..." Anna blushed. "Could you make me a wedding dress with your ice magic? I really don't think you'd want to marry me in this." She then gestured to her current outfit.

"Of course," Elsa agreed. "After all, what is a bride without her wedding dress?" She smirked, holding her hands over Anna's dress. "You'll need to get naked first though."

"Why?" Anna inquired.

"I can only alter clothes that are a similar shape," Elsa expressed. "And your coat isn't exactly in the shape of a dress."

"Good point," Anna acknowledged. She then unbuttoned her jacket and started to undress herself in front of Elsa, soon becoming fully naked as her sister requested.

Holding out her hands and concentrating on her sister's adorable form, Elsa's magic was soon let loose, icy sparkles covering Anna's body, waves of blue magical energy circling and making the princess tingle all over.

From Anna's feet, a wide skirt sprouted up, connecting to her waist. Then her bodice soon formed and icy gloves took shape upon her arms. Then, her hair braids were spun around into a little bun on her head, tied by an ice hair clip. In Anna's left arm, a bouquet of flowers formed and a crystal tiara took its place on her head. Finally, an icy veil, long and flowing, was then draped over her head, resting over Anna's beautiful face.

Anna looked down, blushing softly. "Wow... I feel so beautiful." She admired her dress further. "I... this is just like I always imagined it. My wedding dress."

Elsa smirked, waving her ice magic over herself. Her dress turned from blue to snow white, her cape growing longer and a wide collar of fluffy snow forming around her neck. On her hair, another icy tiara was created, with a long veil flowing down the back of her head with her cape.

"And you're beautifuller," Anna then added, seeing her sister in her own bridal gown.

The queen giggled. "Well, I couldn't exactly leave myself out, could I?" she remarked teasingly. She then strode towards Anna, taking her free hand. "Come along dear sister. It's time for us to have a ceremony."

Elsa pulled Anna's arm, leading her up the steps nearby towards one of the many extra rooms she had recently created within the ice palace. After heading down a few corridors, they soon reached the entrance to a pair of double doors.

Anna blushed, clutching her bouquet tightly. She couldn't believe she would be wed to Elsa in a few moments. She looked up at her sister through her ice veil, smiling at her.

The doors then opened up before them and the two sisters saw a magnificent wedding chapel, all made from Elsa's ice. The aisle, the altar, even large statues of Elsa and Anna themselves that were placed in small balconies on the side of the room, all of it was made of Elsa's beautiful magic.

Crying under her veil, Anna felt so happy to be in a place like this, a place made from hers and Elsa's true, pure love.

Elsa then started to lead Anna down the aisle, humming the wedding march in her beautiful singing voice. They walked together, hand in hand, with Anna trying her best not to trip in the massive skirt she was wearing.

Within a few seconds, they were at the altar, and Elsa took Anna's hands in the traditional marriage pose, gazing into her veiled eyes.

This was utterly perfect. This moment, with Anna as her bride, was one that Elsa had been waiting her whole life for.

She then cleared her throat and began to speak their vows. "Dearest Anna. We are here in this chapel to be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred joining, of two hearts and souls who love each other so very much. Is there any reason why we shouldn't get married right now?"

Anna shook her head. "No, there is no reason at all."

Elsa smiled. "Then please, give your vow. I trust you know the wording."

The princess nodded, before taking a moment to think of what to say. She then looked directly into the Queen's eyes. "Elsa... from the moment I remember first seeing you, I always knew you would be there. Over the years, you've protected and cherished me, even in those dark days when we were separated, you were watching over me in the shadows. If it wasn't for you, I would have surely died the day you became queen, but with your love, I was saved. I cannot express my thanks to you, Elsa. I love you truly." She blushed. "Do you take me as your wife?"

"I do," Elsa replied, before speaking her own saying. "Anna, I made it my life's work to protect and care for you. I gave up so much of myself to make you happy. Growing up, you were the only one I could consider a friend and you guided me down a path that brought happiness to my life. From this moment forward, I will promise to always cherish you and protect you, to love you, to hold you when you need a shoulder to cry on. I adore you so much, my little sister." With a beautiful smile, she asked. "Do you take me as your wife?"

"I do!" Anna chirped excitedly, before Elsa created an icy ring and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"Please take this ring Anna and use it to seal the vow you have given to me," Elsa instructed.

Anna did as Elsa asked, taking the ring and sliding it perfectly onto Elsa's finger, symbolising their bond that would never, ever be broken.

With their vows complete and the rings given, Elsa knew that it was finally time for them to become a married couple. "By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce us wife and wife." She looked at Anna's smiling face, soon unveiling her tenderly.

"You may kiss the bride," Anna recited, before closing her eyes and letting Elsa lean close to her, kissing her soft lips passionately and fully.

Elsa's arms wrapped themselves around Anna's waist, kissing her sensually. She stroked her hair and the long veil of her creation, keeping Anna close to her in this special, tender moment. She kept her lips pressed to Anna, never wishing to part from them.

Anna kept her eyes shut, letting Elsa lead in the kiss. She kept holding her bouquet tightly in her hands, enjoying the soft taste of Elsa's lips. She cried into the kiss, letting Elsa dip her slightly as the began to make out at the altar, now a beautiful pair of wives.

xXx

After their beautiful ceremony was complete, Elsa led Anna to the bedroom of the ice palace, smirking at her delightfully. Now that they were officially joined as a married couple in her eyes, they should celebrate by consummating their union.

Anna blushed, happy that she was Elsa's wife and slightly aroused from the fact that they were about to have their wedding night together.

Elsa then looked down at her sister, beckoning to her happily. "We're married baby," she cooed, before kissing her sister's lips softly.

"Mmmmmmm," Anna sighed happily, kissing Elsa back and wrapping her arms around her hips. As they kissed, Anna soon felt a soft sensation pressing against her skirt. She suddenly pulled back and looked down, seeing a large bulge in Elsa's pants.

"Oh my," she expressed. While it wasn't common knowledge, Elsa had in fact been born with a penis instead of a vagina. When Anna had first found out, she was worried that her sister had been suffering from dysphoria, but Elsa quickly assured her that was not the case. She may have had a male appendage, but Elsa always knew inside, she was a beautiful woman.

Elsa smirked, feeling her bulge softly. "I think our wedding kiss got me hard, Anna," she said flirtingly. "I think we should have some fun, don't you?" With a few flicks of her wist, their dresses had changed into sexy wedding lingerie, their veils removed as well, and Anna's hair braids hanging down at her sides.

The snow queen then slid off her underwear, exposing the beautiful, long cock for Anna to see, fully erect and hard as a rock.

Anna knelt down, touching it softly with her hand, making Elsa moan gently.

"Lick it, Anna," Elsa commanded, putting on her dominant voice. "Your queen commands it."

Doing as Elsa said, Anna moved closer to the cock, taking it into her gloved hands. She opened up her mouth and slowly started to suck Elsa off, kissing and licking the tip of her sister's member.

Elsa moaned again, breathing out cool, husky breaths. She sighed, letting her sweet, beautifully queenly cock be taken in Anna's mouth. She held her sisters head, keeping her upon her cock.

Anna kept sucking, the princess loving the beautiful taste of her wife's member. She kept licking the sweet end of her sister's dick, feeling the royal womanhood grow harder in her mouth. No man could ever have a cock as good as Elsa's.

The queen then started to pump her sister's mouth gently, massaging her own dick upon Anna's cheeks. She moaned a little louder, feeling heat rise up within her icy heart.

Continuing to suck her sister, Anna stroked her sister's shaft, cupping her testes in her hand. She knew this turned Elsa on very much.

Blushing in arousal, Elsa then pulled her cock from Anna's mouth, smiling at her lovingly. "Now, get on the bed, my little bride."

Anna nodded in command, going completely submissive to Elsa's ways. She gladly accepted this role, being Elsa's loving sub wife. Climbing onto the snowy bed, she laid down on her back and spread her legs apart, beckoning for Elsa.

The queen climbed onto the bed with her sister-wife, gently taking her cock and sliding it between Anna's legs, it penetrating her walls. With herself in full heat, horny as hell, she then started to pump Anna with her beautiful, blessed cock.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh..." Anna cried, feeling the queen fuck her tenderly with her powerful, royal member. She blushed, hiding her face from Elsa's sight.

Elsa grabbed ahold of Anna's rear as she pumped her full of her 7-inch length, smirking at her delightfully. She slid herself out and into Anna with ease and grace, like any queen should.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna then moaned aloud. "Oh god... you feel so good... oh fuck me good you married beauty."

"Oh, I will my little blushing princess," Elsa told her, purring seductively and leaning forward for a kiss. "I'm gladly going to fuck you this good for the rest of my life and tonight... I'm getting you pregnant."

"P-pregnant?!" Anna exclaimed in surprise. "I can't get pregnant! We're sisters!"

"Yes we are, but let me tell you a little secret sister," Elsa then said, fucking her continuously. "There is a part of us that controls who we fall for and who we can have children with. That part is different for us, meaning that we can have children easily."

"Is that true?" Anna inquired.

Elsa nodded. "Now, hold on tight, dearest," she said. "I'm making you a baby!" She then started to fuck her proudly, her balls slapping the sides of Anna's labia.

Anna moaned again, biting her lip in feverish joy. She could feel sweat dripping from her forehead, tears softly dripping down her cheeks as the heaven that was Elsa's cock made sweet love within her. She would gladly let Elsa's member within her.

After several minutes, Elsa could feel herself as deep as she could possibly go. With her cock firmly snug within the princess, she then grabbed ahold of her breasts, riding her out with all her strength. She smiled, looking down at the beautiful bride.

"Ahhh! Ahha Ahhhh!" Anna cried out in ecstasy, feeling Elsa's face inches from her own.

Breathing softly, Elsa then said to Anna. "I love you, baby."

"Mmmmm," Anna sighed. "I love you too... now please Elsa... cum." She blushed, having said that last word out of love.

Elsa gladly did as Anna requested, as in a few seconds, she released her seed within the princess, cumming hard into her with passion and force.

Anna panted softly for a few seconds, feeling her womb filled with Elsa's juices. After composing herself, she smiled, stroking Elsa's cheek as the queen cuddled her in her warm arms.

"That was incredible..." She sighed. "You always fuck me so good, Elsa..."

"Because you deserve it, my little love," Elsa said, kissing her on the cheek. She then snuggled up Anna in a loving embrace, letting the young princess wrap her legs around her as they started to make out on the bed, committed to their beautiful new marriage and the family that Elsa had created within her sister's belly.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Let's hope they have a beautiful baby together :3


End file.
